Shady Shooters Pretty Cure! Never Surrender!
Shady Shooters Pretty Cure! Never Surrender! is a Noire76 fanseries. The 10th overall and the first of the second generation. It is preceded by the first-generation series, Pretty Cure Lovely Jewelz! on February 1, 2026, and succeeded by Excelsior Pretty Cure! on February 7, 2027. The themes are anti-hero, rebel, darkness, and vigilante justice. Story A former policewoman from Castilnova got fed up with the corruption in the Castilnova Police Department from top to bottom as the city rapidly became a hellhole from the rampant and brutal crime, and the increasing poverty, environmental crime and other social ills. Her name is Hiromi and she founded the Shady Shooters Paramilitary Service (Double-S, SSPS), an elite paramilitary force who wants to eradicate evil for good, even if they have to fight the Castilnova government, or anyone else who gets in their way for that matter, but they generally do their best to not fight the government. Five girls, Pepper Pickett (Cure Spice), Bridget "Trance" Lucent (Cure Dreamy), Haruka Iguchi (Cure Sugarsweet), Nicola Cizek (Cure Finch) and Joanie Marlborough (Cure Royal) join the Shady Shooters organization and they join the special forces unit the 516th Special Forces Unit, the "Pretty Cure", their most reliable soldiers against crime. Characters 516th Special Forces Unit "Pretty Cure" Pepper Pickett / Cure Spice Intro: "Straight Shooter, Feisty Lassy, Cure Spice!" Attack: Pepper Spray, Spice Things Up Item: Pepper Spray Shooter Pepper is the first to be a Cure. Pepper is a hot blooded, spirited 16 year old girl who grew up in a crime torn neighborhood in Castilnova. She lost a lot of her family and friends in the war between the many cartels operating in the city, and her dream is to crush the cartels, and then become a lawyer or a chef once the war is over. She is a great cook and looks to be a legendary chef in the making, making skills that are hard look easy. She attends school in Castilnova Private School in the safe part of town and she is the president of the cooking club. Her best friends are Haruka Iguchi who is also on the cooking club and Bridget "Trance" Lucent an aspiring house musician. In civilian form, she has bright red hair and orange eyes. As Cure Spice, her hair lengthens and her red hair gets orange and yellow highlights, and her eyes are orange with green highlights. Her alter-ego is Cure Spice, and her theme colors are Red and Orange. [[Trance Lucent|'Bridget "Trance" Lucent']] / Cure Dreamy Intro: "Straight shooter, putting ya on a trance, Cure Dreamy!" Attack: Go To Sleep, Trancequility Item: Dream Sniper Trance is the second girl to join the Precure team. She is a military brat, she was born in Japan, and being in a military family, she went all around the world, from Germany, to South Korea, and after her parents retired from the military, in Castilnova. She excelled in boxing, chess, video games, and karaoke, the latter making her want to pursue a music career, She met Pepper while Pepper was cooking some lasagna, and they became good friends, but the lasagna eventually got burnt. She and her older brother Albert live with their grandmother in Castilnova because their parents moved to California to retire for good. In civilian form, she has black hair and blue eyes. As Cure Dreamy, her hair lengthens, gets a bob cut and turns white, and her eyes turn sky blue. Her alter-ego is Cure Dreamy, and her theme colors are White and Sky Blue. Haruka Iguchi / Cure Sugarsweet Nicola Cizek / Cure Finch Joanie Marlborough / Cure Royal Shady Shooters (Double-S) Paramilitary Service Hiromi Hanzoku The founder and sheriff (leader) of the Shady Shooters Paramilitary Service. A former policewoman at Castilnova, she got tired of the corruption and militarization of the Castilnova PD, and the repression of the people they are supposed to protect. [[Kenta Aoki|'Kenta Aoki']] Hiromi's second in command who is rash, bold, and hot blooded. He laughs at the CPD's incompetence against actual threats. He is the red oni to Hiromi's blue. Paprika Pepper's fairy partner Tekno Trance's fairy partner Pudding Haruka's fairy partner Canary Nicola's fairy partner Wiltshire Joanie's fairy partner Castilnova Police Department Captain Takeo The leader of the Castilnova Police Egypt Cartel Dawid The leader of the brutal Egypt Cartel Items Pepper Spray Shooter Pepper/Cure Spice's weapon Dream Sniper Trance/Cure Dreamy's weapon Sugar Pistol Haruka/Cure Sugarsweet's weapon One-Shot Finch Rifle Nicola/Cure Finch's weapon Duke Rifle Joanie/Cure Royal's weapon Locations *Castilnova **Shady Shooters HQ **Castilnova Private School **Central Park **Clock Tower **Castilnova Government Palace